Stone and Gold
by RandomG
Summary: Hello all. This is my first time I ever have published any fan fiction I have created, so feedback of any kind would be nice. Stone and Gold is effectively a sequel to the main storylines in Skyrim. I hope all you all enjoy my novel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"My lady, we will be docking into the port of Alinor within the hour, is there anything you shall be needing before we make our arrival?", enquired the Captain of the Aldmeri longship, _The Alqintimus. _

"No Captain, thank you for informing me", replied Elenwen.

As the ship's captain exited her cabin, Elenwen leant back in her armchair and breathed a sigh of relief. The journey from the port of Solitude in Skyrim had been long and dull, apart for a brief stopover for supplies in the seaside city of Daggerfall in the province of High Rock; _The Alqintimus_ had spent nearly two months on the sea whilst travelling to Alinor. Elenwen would be glad to return to her homeland, away from the bitter cold of Skyrim that had been her home for the past eight years. As First Emissary to the province of Skyrim in representing the Aldmeri Dominion she had been required to make her living in Skyrim and was allowed for little opportunity to venture out of the province during her tenure as First Emissary.

Elenwen entered onto the deck of the ship and looked out towards the South, seeing for the first time in over eight years the majestic capital of the Aldmeri regime. Alinor was a city like no other within Tamriel; its buildings were comprised of great crystal and coral towers that spiralled up into the sky, reaching up nearly into the clouds. These skyscrapers as they had been dubbed had existed for thousands of years and were among the oldest and most revered structures in all of Tamriel. It was a fitting location for the capital of the greatest political regime that had existed since the formation of Nirn. Elenwen was indeed most glad to leave the crude stone cities of Skyrim that had befitted her home for the past eight years; however she held a degree of trepidation on returning to her homeland. Elenwen had not at all forsaken her position as First Emissary to Skyrim and not once had she been recalled by the Ruling Council to Alinor in her eight years in the role. As the name suggests, the Ruling Council were the governing body that controlled the Aldmeri Empire. The Ruling Council was comprised of seven members and led by the High Castellan who served in the role for a life long tenure in which he is elected by the people of the Aldmeri Dominion to rule with an iron fist. The current High Castellan was Ulin Atraxes who had been in the role for over seventy years and notably led the Aldmeri to war with the Empire in the Great War thirty years previously. Since the conclusion of the war, Atraxes had entered into a state of reclusion in the public eye and instead left the day to day running of the Aldmeri regime in the hands of his deputy, Viceroy Esdorin Sandalar. With the exception of the High Castellan, Elenwen had met with all of the current Ruling Council members but never since she was first appointed in the role as First Emissary had she been recalled by the Council. What was so important to them that they could not send by courier message as they usually did? It was true Skyrim was currently in more turmoil than it had ever been in, the civil war between the Imperials and Stormcloaks, the return of the dragons and the recent assassination of Emperor Titus Mede II by the Dark Brotherhood had enabled Skyrim to become the most turbulent province in all of Tamriel.

All of these thoughts had been rushing through Elenwen's head as she disembarked from _The Alqintimus _and stepped down upon the Alinor port. According to the captain of _The Alqintimus _transport had been arranged for her to enter Allemaigne's Point. Allemaigne's Point was the tallest of the Alinor skyscrapers and reached up well into the heights of the clouds. Not only this it was also the centre of government for the Aldmeri Dominion and the highest levels were the residence of the High Castellan. Elenwen did not have long to wait, not long after she had disembarked her ship a golden horse-drawn carriage trotted up towards _The Alqintimus_. There was no mistaking this was her transport, as befitted her rank the golden carriage had an escort of Thalmor cavalrymen posted adjacent to each side of the carriage. As the carriage pulled up a male _mer_ exited from within. He was dressed in the black hooded robes that befitted an Aldmeri Inquisitor but as well as this he was lightly armoured in the golden dress of a Thalmor soldier. Elenwen made the assumption that he was an Aldmeri battle mage. Whilst his hood had been drawn up over his face, as was typically done by Aldmeri Inquisitors to conceal themselves from the public eye, Elenwen was able to identify him as a young and attractive bosmer male.

"Emissary Elenwen, it is my pleasure to welcome you home to the grand city of Alinor", said the young Inquisitor with a bow and a devilish grin on his face.

"Indeed, and who do I have here as the pleasure as my host?" enquired Elenwen.

"Palanane Paxaius, Senior Commandant of the Aldmeri Inquisitors at your service", replied the Inquisitor. "I do suggest we continue this conversation within the carriage, the Council is waiting on your arrival and as I am sure you are aware, keeping the Council waiting can be most unwise".

There was something in Paxaius's tone that Elenwen disliked; it felt more as if it was a demand than a request, as First Emissary she was only outranked by the Council members and to be pushed around by a mere Commandant was not something she was about to approve of.

"Mind your place boy; I am more aware than you on the expectations of the Ruling Council!"

Elenwen barged her way past Palanane and into the carriage. Shortly after Palanane himself entered the carriage it began to pull away towards the direction of Allemaigne's Point.

"My apologies Emissary, I meant nothing by it" replied Palanane once he had entered the carriage.

The carriage was indeed very comely and luxurious; Elenwen made her way to one of the couches and sat down. Palanane made his way towards a cupboard and began retrieving a tray of alcohol and spirits.

"Would milady like something to drink, perhaps some of the Aridian Ale from the shores of Dusk or the golden wine from my homeland in Elden Root?" enquired Palanane.

"No Commandant, I do not require refreshment" replied Elenwen.

Palanane shrugged, "Very well milady means more for me then" chuckling away as he cracked open a bottle of the Aridian Ale.

Elenwen pursed her lips; she did not at all like the continuing casual tone that the young Inquisitor had adopted towards her. Whilst she disliked the man she remained rather intrigued by him. Palanane Paxaius was a name she had heard before. If she remembered correctly Paxaius was the youngest Inquisitor in known Altmeri history to achieve a senior officer rank. As an Inquisitor he had fought against the Thalmor rebellion in Hammerfell to terrible effect. He had been described as a highly gifted battle commander and spell caster. As well as this, he had also served in the Parliament of the Thalmor prior to joining the Inquisitors and held certain diplomatic and political skills as well. Despite being his superior, Elenwen remained rather apprehensive towards him. Elenwen had always been described as a hard and cold woman with little fear yet although she never showed it, she always felt nervous around the Inquisitors. The Inquisitors were among the most powerful and accomplished spell casters and warriors within Tamriel. They served as the Aldmeri Dominion's Intelligence branch and the purpose and aims of the Inquisitors has never been fully understood as their organisation has always remained deeply shrouded in secrecy. In fact this made Elenwen curious, why was an Inquisitor here to escort her to her meeting with the Ruling Council.

"Tell me Commandant, why are you, a member of the Aldmeri Inquisitors here to receive me?"

Palanane was not quick to answer; instead he continued to sip on his Aridian Ale before eventually turning towards Elenwen, smiled and said "I am sure you will find out soon enough".

This cryptic answer did not please Elenwen in the slightest.

"That answer does not at all help me Commandant, I asked a question I expect a proper answer" Elenwen angrily enquired.

Palanane was not at all fazed by Elenwen's aggression. Instead he chuckled once again and said "Well I am afraid you will have to ask E'sarch Euonlin when we arrive."

"E'sarch Euonlin?!", Elenwen was most shocked to hear this revelation. E'sarch was the Grand Inquisitor, head of the Altmeri Inquisitors and one of the seven members to sit upon the Ruling Council

"Yes indeed, in fact Grand Inquisitor Euonlin was the one to recall you back to Alinor for this… meeting as you would call it". Palanane's head had sunk back into the depths of his hood shrouding his face but Elenwen could sense that Palanane was smiling underneath the hood.

"But what purpose does the Grand Inquisitor have for recalling me to Alinor?", Elenwen was beginning to feel deeply troubled.

"Well to that I don't rightly know but I can't imagine he was too impressed on hearing what happened to his dear friend Ancano" replied Palanane.

"Ancano?" blurted Elenwen. "E'sarch is blaming me for the death of Ancano?!"

Ancano was the Inquisitor left in charge within Skyrim. He had been posted within the College of Winterhold as an advisor to the Arch-Mage. When the College made a major magical discovery with the Eye of Magnus, Ancano had attempted to seize control of the Eye for the possession of the Thalmor. Ancano's attempt had been valiant but he had gotten himself killed along with the Arch-Mage and many others in his attempt. The new Arch-Mage and the rest of the College remained firmly opposed to the Thalmor and the Aldmeri Dominion. It was no doubt a failure for the Thalmor but in Elenwen's view anything but her fault.

"Well it certainly seems that way" replied Palanane. "The rest of the Council seems only too pleased to tag along with this notion. It is no secret that Thalmor influence within Skyrim is diminishing with all the recent problems the Thalmor has encountered….. I guess they need someone to blame for all of its issues". Palanane continued to chuckle away.

Elenwen was feeling highly infuriated by now. "You think that's funny boy, you dare to call me an incompetent leader! By the Eight, the nerve you have you little bastard! I have heard of you before boy and I know of your reputation in the Hammerfell Wars! But I am telling you know that is nothing, NOTHING! I fought in the Great War, I killed hundreds of Imperial troops, many of them boys not much older than you and some of them much more accomplished than you! Don't think your accomplishment in fighting in the petty peasant wars of Hammerfell means anything, you arrogant little ass! When I meet with the Grand Inquisitor, I will not leave until I see you court marshalled! No your place boy you are nothing in comparison to Elenwen, First Emissary to Skyrim!"

During Elenwen's rant, Palanane remained completely calm and unfazed. His head remained bowed within his hood staring down towards the floor as Elenwen raved and shouted at him. When she had finished Palanane looked up and for the first time Elenwen was able to get a clear look on her adversaries face. The chuckling casual boy that she had briefly got to know whilst in the carriage trip had all but disappeared. Elenwen was staring into the face of one wizened way beyond his years of living, a face that was deadly cold and angered, a face that demonstrated why this man was feared by so many of the Redguard Rebels. His icy blue eyes seemed to pierce through Elenwen's skull. This boy was definitely not "nothing" as Elenwen had stated, for the first time she began to fear this young man. The only response Palanane had to outrage was, "We shall see Emissary, we shall see".

Palanane then turned to look out the window of the carriage. "It seems we have arrived at our destination", he said as the caravan ground to a halt.

Palanane opened the door to the caravan and got out, Elenwen followed him out shortly after. The two looked up and upon Allemaigne's Point. It was the tallest structure in all of Alinor and seemed to be forged in a rock that displayed many different colours. The colours on the enormous skyscraper seemed to change constantly depending on the Sun's angle. It was an immensely beautiful structure. Palanane turned to Elenwen and almost mockingly stated "come, the Council is waiting".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Palanane marched off as quickly as he could towards the entrance of Allemaigne's Point. Elenwen hesitated for a moment, marvelling at the sight of the fifteen hundred feet tall structure. Seeing the structure up close was an awe-inspiring yet intimidating sight at the same time.

"I really do hate to interrupt your sight-seeing but we must be moving on, the Council is waiting", an agitated Palanane exclaimed.

"Scum, you will regret this disrespect. You are nothing to me but an inferior, lead me on into the Council chambers but do not utter another world to me, otherwise I will take your tongue myself" replied an angered Elenwen.

True to his word, Palanane marched onwards and through the front gates of Allemaigne's Point without a word uttered. As they entered the building, they entered a large lobby area with many Altmer and Bosmer officials marching briskly in and out of the lobby on business of their own. Palanane marched over to a very old Altmer official sitting behind a desk littered with various papers.

"Administrator Loegie, it is a pleasure" greeted Palanane with a bow

The old Altmer looked up and examined Palanane closely before stating "Ah Inquisitor Palanane, I am indeed honoured. What business brings you to Allemaigne's Point, my friend?"

"I am escorting a guest to a meeting with the Ruling Council would you be kind enough to provide me the details on what floor they are residing on?"

Old Loegie began to examine his papers and after a while he said "Floor 341, they are residing in Room 121 for today's meeting. You will be taking the lift I presume?"

"Of course, thank you for the information Loegie"

"Always willing to help my young friend", Loegie returned with a smile.

As Palanane marched on through doorways and halls, it dawned on Elenwen that old Loegie had not spared a second glance on her esteemed presence. Palanane also failed to introduce him to her with the proper respect her title deserved. Her hatred for Palanane was now at boiling point, but something was wrong she could feel it. In all her years working for the Thalmor, Elenwen had always demanded the utmost respect from her subjects and at all times she had received it. Insubordination and questioning of her orders was always met with the harshest punishments by Elenwen which prevented any of her subjects from daring to question any of her orders. Yet the young Inquisitor did not at all feel intimidated by her threats and demands and instead felt what seemed to be too confident that he could get away with goading and disrespecting her. This confidence had seriously unnerved her.

Palanane lead Elenwen to the very centre of the building and into the room with the Great Lift. The Great Lift was an enormous platform, over two hundred feet wide that elevated and relegates its occupants through the use of many chains and cranks throughout the 350 floors Allemaigne's Point contained. Public access was only available until the 320th floor, all floors above that were the private apartments of the High Castellan and the Ruling Council. After a few minutes of standing and waiting on the Great Lift, it slowly began to elevate, the lift never stopped moving, the lift occupants simply hopped off the lift when it arrived on their required floor. By the 310th floor, Palanane and Elenwen were the only occupants of the lift. As the lift hit the 320th floor they too exited the lift.

After a continued march through the halls and doorways of floor 310, the pair finally arrived at Room 121. The door to the meeting room was flanked by two Thalmor soldiers dressed in the standard golden Altmeri armour. As the pair drew near, the two guards barred their pikes across the door.

"Halt strangers, what business do you have to be here", one of the guards demanded.

"I bring Elenwen Mainlech, First Emissary to Skyrim before the Ruling Council as has been requested" replied Palanane.

"This is known to us she may enter" replied the guard.

The guards swung the doors outward, implying the access she now had within. Elenwen hesitated for a moment.

"Well Emissary, after you" stated Palanane in his customary mocking tone, gesturing with both hands towards the door.

Elenwen gave him one long last angered stare before entering into the room. Not a second had passed from when she entered the room, the great door swung shut. Elenwen proceeded to walk down a seemingly very long corridor, the walls adorned with extravagant elvish artwork and sculptures before exiting the corridor and appearing into an enormous room. The walls of the room were made from pure glass providing an excellent view of the entire elven city of Alinor as well as allowing the eye to gaze far beyond the city into the rolling planes of the Summerset Isles.

"Ah Emissary Elenwen, you have arrived", a voice said from the background.

Elenwen turned around to notice the Ruling Council sitting in front of a long golden window beside one of the windows within the room. The voice had come from the Viceroy, Esdorin Sandalar, the representative ruler of the High Castellan. Sandalar was a middle aged Altmer with a sharply trimmed black beard. Beside him sat the five other Council members. Beside the Viceroy sat the Marshall-Militant Kanline Kannobias, a heavily scarred and battle worn Bosmer who was in charge of the Thalmor military. Opposite Kannobias was the Prime Minister, Rimloi Talavarn, the Altmer who was in charge of the Thalmor Parliament representing the concerns of the common people. Alongside the Prime Minister was The Archon, an extremely gnarled old Altmer by the name of Thenlin Benoch who was in charge of Crime and Justice within the realm. The final two members of the Council were Analdrin Mothwie, the youngest member of the Council and held the position of Grand Cardinal and E'sarch Euonlin, the Grand Inquisitor who never went anywhere without being completely hooded and cloaked even in the company of the other Council members. The only Council member not in session was the High Castellan, Ulin Atraxes who apparently was as withdrawn from the Council as he was from public life.

"My Lord Council members", Elenwen stated with a bow. "For what purpose have I been called upon your dignified persons?" enquired Elenwen.

"Spare us the pleasantries, you should know full well why you have been summoned before us or are you as ignorant of this as you are of the province that is under your jurisdiction" the Grand Inquisitor enquired angrily.

"Now, now E'sarch that is no way to talk to our guest here, the Emissary has had a long and tiresome journey. Show a little bit of restraint my friend" the soothing voice of the Grand Cardinal responded.

The Grand Inquisitor fumed angrily beneath his hood but said no more.

"I understand that the topic for discussion in this meeting is the area of my governance, that being the province of Skyrim. But beyond that I know little of the specifics. My escort provided me but vague and cryptic ideas on what this council meeting shall be about. And on that note Grand Inquisitor, a man directly under your jurisdiction, I had expected better not a man who was here to belittle and chastise me for the whole journey to Allemaigne's Point!", responded Elenwen angrily.

The Grand Inquisitor slammed his fist down onto the table.

"Palanane Paxaius is among the Inquisitors finest, you should feel honoured to have been welcomed to Alinor by one of the Thalmor's greatest heroes. Yet as I expected, you carry on squealing like a little fat spoiled orc."

"It seems to me that your little crony's only interest was to criticise and offend me, just as you appear to be doing now Grand Inquisitor. I understand now why…."

"ENOUGH!", Viceroy Sandalar had risen from his chair and his face was bright red with anger. "The Lord High Castellan did not ask me to convene this Council so you could bicker away like the common fools who live in their own reek. To both the Lord Grand Inquisitor and the First Emissary, I advise you silence your tongues immediately!" The Viceroy waited a few seconds staring at each of the members within the room thoroughly before regaining his seat.

"Now Elenwen, the reason this Council has been summoned is as you stated to discuss the Thalmor's future within the province of Skyrim. It is no secret that the Thalmor's influence within Skyrim has been severely diminished and its reputation tarnished. A few of the Council members here believe you, being the person responsible for the Thalmor's interests within Skyrim are the main cause for the recent Thalmor failings within Skyrim. Do you have any evidence to prove the contrary? "

Elenwen looked legitimately shocked by this news. "My Lord Council members, I fail to see how I am the cause for the Thalmor failings in Skyrim. The turbulent nature of the foolish simpleton Nords and their warrior-like culture has damaged everyone's interests in Skyrim, be it the Empire's or the Aldmeri's."

"A coward and a weakling's answer!" shouted the Grand Inquisitor. "There are many examples to suggest you are the one reason for the failings of the Thalmor in Skyrim. Let us start with the death of Ancano. How do you weasel yourself out of the responsibility of his death, Emissary, please tell I pray!"

"Only Ancano can be held accountable for his own death. He attempted a foolish mission to be able to control the Eye of Magnus by himself and expected not to be hindered by the rest of the College of Winterhold. I understand Grand Inquisitor that Ancano was a great friend of yours and a very accomplished spell caster and Inquisitor but you must understand that the responsibility of his life was in his own hands."

This statement just seemed to infuriate the Grand Inquisitor even more so. "Ancano was one of the Inquisitors greatest spell casters and one of the most intelligent we have had within the organisation. I trusted you to use him wisely under your command, knowing how much of a valuable asset he was to the Aldmeri Dominion yet when his need was dire, you let him, myself and your nation down by failing to assist him. It is a known fact that Ancano had informed you of his plans and in this knowledge you should have acted and sent some Inquisitorial reinforcements to assist him!"

"But my Lord Council members, to have performed such an act would have been to have broken the White-Gold Concordat and therefore risk a second open war with the Empire!" Elenwen retaliated.

"That is true", stated the Marshall-Militant, speaking up for the first time.

Elenwen was hopeful she had won herself an ally, but this hope lasted but for a mere few seconds before the Marshall-Militant continued his statement.

"That is true" he repeated, "however you should know the White-Gold Concordat was solely created purely so the Empire could bow to our needs. Breaking the Concordat in the dire most of needs is seen as acceptable by the Council, and in this case down right necessary. If we had sent out Inquisitor agents to assist Ancano then it is likely we would have been able to seize control of the College of Winterhold as well as this Eye of Magnus. Indeed it would have risked war with the Empire, but with this Eye of Magnus on our side, victory in such a war may have been guaranteed. Instead now The College of Winterhold is firmly opposed to us, creating a dangerous enemy towards us and now has spread the word to the world that the Thalmor are nothing more than deceitful liars. Such an outcome could not be more terrible".

"But my lords I…", Elenwen vainly continued.

"There is no 'but'", the Marshall Militant continued. "I have to concur with the Grand Inquisitor you are weak and frail but contrary to him, I don't believe this is your greatest failure. When you were summoned before the Dragonborn alongside the Stormcloak and Imperial factions to discuss the dragon problem within Skyrim, you willingly evicted yourself from the negotiations purely because Ulfric Stormcloak felt uncomfortable with your presence. As a consequence the warring factions are now at peace with each other; this is an outcome you could not let happen. As a result instead of our two enemies destroying each other's armies and in doing so strengthening our position, they are now consolidating their power and rebuilding their strength. Elenwen you know our plan was for the Empire and the Stormcloaks to destroy each other before we moved in and took over the ashes of that country. How do you propose we do that now?!"

Elenwen bowed her head; she knew she could not provide a solid answer to him.

"Furthermore", The Archon continued, "There are reports of the Blades, one of our greatest enemies is being rebuilt within Skyrim and that the Dragonborn has aligned himself with them. Why have you not ensured that the Blades were destroyed, another job the Inquisitors could carry out in secret. Not to mention when the Thalmor Embassy was attacked leaving many of our troops dead as well as many valuable prisoners escaped. And then of course the assassination of Emperor Titus Mede II caused by the resurgence of the Dark Brotherhood, which you once again allowed to happen!"

"But Titus Mede II, was our enemy why not rejoice in his death" Elenwen exclaimed.

"Titus Mede II was weak. He would never had the guts to start a conflict with the Aldmeri Dominion, he bowed to our every demand allowing us to control the Empire as our puppet government. This new Emperor, Atenus Mede, is nothing like his father. He is bullish and militaristic. I would not be surprised to see him fighting back against our demands. "The Archon finished his statement and sat back in his seat.

"If Atenus Mede would reinstate Talos as one of the Divines, then that could prove a catastrophe for the Aldmeri Dominion. It could potentially see a reunited Skyrim and that indeed could prove to be a true nightmare" the Grand Cardinal said.

Elenwen knew she was balancing on thin ice. "My lords I understand I have done wrong this past year, but I have proven in the past seven years to be a vigilant and competent Emissary of Skyrim. Allow me the chance to right my wrongs", Elenwen pleaded.

"That is afraid not possible" the Prime Minister said. "Your incompetence is not just felt within the Council but throughout the Aldmeri realm. Parliament has conveyed and the Ministers have announced that the will of the common people is to have you removed from your position. You are tainting the reputation of the Thalmor."

"It is settled then", the Viceroy stated. "In the name of our High Castellan, Ulin Atraxes I forthwith remove the powers of First Emissary of Skyrim from our lady Elenwen Mainlech. "

Elenwen's heart sank. After eight years of hard and loyal service in a role she most dearly loved, she had been coldly and quickly removed from office as First Emissary. Elenwen was nearly in tears. Her comfort came in the Grand Cardinal.

"Do not worry Lady Elenwen, we are not as cruel as you believe. We have arranged a most comely house to be built on the shores of Sunhold, a home which will allow you to live out your days in peace providing you stay away from the public eye and political affairs."

It was plain to Elenwen to what the Council was doing. They were buying her off in order for her to never be heard of again and so they would be able to erase her completely from the history books without arousing suspicion. But what other choice did she have, she could not argue against the decision. Elenwen was on the brink of tears.

"I accept your proposition my lord council members…. But I must know who is to be my successor?"

At this, the Grand Inquisitor burst out laughing. "Why my dear Elenwen, I did not arrange your escort up here for nothing. Why I thought it was a good idea for you to be acquainted with your much more worthy successor. You shall live safe in the knowledge that the glory of the Thalmor will be restored with Palanane Paxaius as the new First Emissary to Skyrim!"

At this Elenwen collapsed, all dignity forgotten. She could hear the High Inquisitor laughing with absolute glee and in the back of her mind the mocking chuckle of Palanane Paxaius could be heard laughing in glee alongside the High Inquisitor. There was no better way to destroy whatever dignity she had left completely.


	3. Chapter 3

"By the Eight, when can we get out of this blasted cold, damn pointy ears are sure taking their time in arriving", growled Adventus.

Rikke smiled to herself, Legate Adventus Caesennius was one of the toughest and most brutal soldiers she had ever known, but he was no Nord and despite eight years of service in Skyrim he had never truly got used to Skyrim's exceptionally harsh winters. However even she, a true Nord, had to admit that this was among Skyrim's worst possible weather. As she and the rest of General Tullius ensemble stood defiantly in the Solitude docks, the chilling winter winds came roaring and blasting in from the ocean bringing with it a heavy blizzard of snow which pounded down relentlessly upon the docks. Everyone in the ensemble was thoroughly miserable, wishing to be anywhere but standing in this snow storm.

"Agreed Adventus, however as representatives of the Emperor, we must give our most 'esteemed' guest, the proper welcome he deserved" replied Tullius.

Despite his choice of words Tullius, did not seem too thrilled about welcoming his "esteemed guest". In fact none of his entourage was looking forward to meeting this new visitor to Solitude. Today was the day that the new Thalmor First Emissary to Skyrim would be arriving into the city for the first time. The new First Emissary would be welcomed by General Tullius and the newly crowned High Queen of Skyrim, Elisif the Fair. Elisif had been crowned shortly after the Armistice between the Empire and Stormcloaks almost one year ago. Yet she had only had control of half a kingdom, the Eastern half of Skyrim was under the control of the Stormcloaks where they had also crowned their leader, Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim. As Rikke looked over towards, Elisif's own entourage she noticed how her Steward, Falk Firebeard and her housecarl Bolgier Bearclaw were both dressed in heavy furs and cloaks and both men stood hunched over, guarding their open bodies to the merciless wind. Elisif in comparison was dressed only in light furs and stood tall against the battering of the wind, looking out to sea waiting for their Thalmor guest's ship to arrive. As Rikke turned her gaze out to sea, she noticed that a large warship had entered the bay flying the black and gold colours of the Aldmeri Dominion.

"It seems our guest has finally made his arrival", exclaimed Rikke.

"Aye", replied Adventus "I hope those pointy eared bastards are freezing their arses out there, damn them for making us wait so long".

Tullius turned to Adventus and clapped him on the shoulder, "calm yourself friend, we will be out of this wind shortly and those Thalmor creepers will bugger off to their embassy as soon as these un-pleasantries are dealt with".

"I hope this Palanane Paxaius will be as complacent as Elenwen was" Rikke said.

"Aye, Elenwen was a pompous and arrogant bitch but she was easily influenced and only made things worse for the Thalmor rather than making anything better", replied Adventus.

"Which is exactly why I doubt the Thalmor would replace her with someone with the same flaws as she had", stated Tullius, stern as ever. "Besides, I have heard terrible things about this Palanane Paxaius; he was an effective battle commander in the Hammerfell Wars and is one of the Thalmor's most gifted Inquisitors".

The Inquisitors were one of the most feared organisations in Tamriel. Notoriously deadly, their true purposes were known to virtually no one outside their order. But what was known is they made up the Thalmor's intelligence branch and were all notoriously strong battle-mages. The only Inquisitor Rikke had ever known was the Thalmor wizard Ancano, who had went on to kill the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold and attempt to take control of the College by force. Ancano was killed and the Thalmor criticised his actions stating he acted outside of Thalmor jurisdiction, however this was believed only by the most gullible people within the Empire. It was a huge concern to all that another of Ancano's order would be taking control of the Thalmor's administration within Skyrim.

By now, the Thalmor warship had docked within Solitude. Tullius gave a sullen smile and looked to his two Legates', "well this is it, I suppose" he stated. Tullius walked off towards the High Queen and her own entourage. Tullius called out to her over the howling wind, "Your Grace, I believe it is time to meet our visitor!"

"Indeed General, it is time to find out what sort of man this Palanane Paxaius is", replied the High Queen.


End file.
